Comme font les vraies personnes, by shippershape - Traduction
by Elisa's Addictions
Summary: Un petit OS pour soulager la peine laissé par le 1x08 et nous aider à traverser ça jusqu'à ce que Lindy et Tommy arrangent officiellement les choses. Lindy reçoit un visiteur qui lui fait réaliser que parfois le pardon n'est pas une question d'indulgence mais de survie. - /!\ Ceci est une traduction d'une fiction anglaise écrite par shippershape !


**Résumé :** Un petit OS pour soulager la peine laissé par le 1x08 et nous aider à traverser ça jusqu'à ce que Lindy et Tommy arrangent officiellement les choses. Lindy reçoit un visiteur surprise qui lui fait réaliser que parfois le pardon n'est pas une question d'indulgence mais de survie. BY shippershape.

 **Disclaimer de la Traductrice :** Je tiens à souligner le fait que je n'ai pas écris cette histoire, je ne fais que traduire l'œuvre de _shippershape_ afin de la faire découvrir aux lecteurs français. Si le cœur vous en dis, ce n'est pas la première de ses fictions que je traduis alors n'hésitez pas à aller y jeter un œil.

 _Bonne lecture et n'hésitez pas à laisser vos avis, je les transmettrais à l'auteur._

* * *

 **Comme font les vraies personnes** ,

 _Like real people do._

OoOoOoO

 _Écrit par_ shippershape,

 _Traduit par_ Lilly.

OoOoOoO

Lindy ouvrit un dossier sur son ordinateur, regardant des photos de Sarah et de vieux fichiers de police qui se révèlent être une série de formes géométriques. Elle se rendit d'un pas hésitant jusqu'à la porte, certaine pour quelque raison que ce soit que c'est Tommy. Elle se trompait.

« Lindy ? » Cette voix, venant de l'entrée, était familière, mais elle n'était pas celle à laquelle elle s'attendait.

« Yeager ? » Elle ouvrit la porte, confuse. L'habituelle détective silencieux la salua d'un mouvement de tête.

« Je peux entrer ? » Elle hésita. Cela ne pouvait vraiment être qu'à propos d'une seule chose. Et elle ne voulais absolument pas en parler.

« Je... Bien sûre. » Elle recula pour le laisser entrer, et ils se tinrent dans un silence étrange alors qu'elle attendait qu'il se décide à parler. Quand il le fit, ce ne fut pas ce à quoi elle s'attendait.

« Je ne suis pas Ben. »

Lindy le dévisagea.

« Je veux dire, je ne suis pas... Je ne passe pas énormément de temps avec Tommy en dehors du travail. Nous ne sommes pas exactement les meilleurs amis. » Clarifia Yeager. Présent, elle savait exactement vers quoi se dirigeait cette conversation, et ce n'était absolument pas l'une de celles qu'elle voudrait avoir.

« Yeager, je - »

« Je ne sais pas grand chose sur Tommy, à par qu'il travail dur et que c'est un excellent policier. Je n'étais pas dans les parages quand ton affaire a été lancée, je ne vois pas comment ça en est arrivé là. » Elle remarqua qu'il tergiversait plutôt que d'aller droit à l'essentiel. Ses bras pendaient mollement de chaque côté de son corps, le regard droit et directe. Elle avait l'impression d'être un suspect lors d'un interrogatoire.

« Cela ne compte pas comment c'est arrivé. J'en ai vus assez pour savoir ce qu'il a fait. Il aurait pus me dire pour Sarah depuis des mois, il aurait put ne jamais me trahir. C'était déjà un coup dur d'apprendre que Ben était un flic, qu'il me mentait et m'utilisait. Mais Tommy était censé être... » Elle s'arrêta, pas exactement sûr de ce que Tommy était supposé être. Différent, peut-être. _Sûre_. « Trompe moi une fois... »

Il soupira.

« Je n'aime pas me mêler des affaires des autres mais je t'apprécie. Et j'apprécie Tommy. »

« Tu ne me connais même pas. »

« Je te suis partout depuis deux moins maintenant. J'en sais assez. Et je sais que Tommy préférerais rendre son badge immédiatement plutôt que de te blesser de nouveau. Il ne peux pas changer le passé, mais il faisait simplement son boulot, Lindy. Ses priorités ont changés à présent. »

« Exact. Genre c'est moi ? » Se moqua-t-elle, croisant ses bras sur sa poitrine. Yeager ne flancha pas.

« Oui, genre toi. Je ne te blâme pas d'être en colère, mais je ne le blâme pas non plus pour garder des secrets. Vous deux faîtes vraiment une excellente équipe, vous devriez essayer de régler tout ça. » Il sembla sur le point de dire autre chose, mais sembla se raviser.

« Je ne peux pas faire ça. J'apprécie ce que tu essaies de faire, mais il m'a utilisé. Il m'a mentit. Peu importe ce qu'il pensait de moi à l'époque, il sait combien Sarah est importante pour moi. Il savait. Et il m'a quand même caché ça. Donc je ne peux pas. »

Yearger se contenta de la regarder pendant un moment, l'indécision peint sur tout son visage. Il hésita, puis -

« Pourquoi es-tu si en colère contre lui ? »

« Quoi ? »

« Tu es sérieusement rodée maintenant, c'est évident. Pourquoi ? » _Est-ce qu'il plaisante ?_ Se demanda-t-elle. Non, ce n'est pas le cas.

« Parce qu'il m'a mentit, parce qu'il m'a utilisé, parce qu'il- »

« On t'a déjà mentit avant, on t'a déjà utilisé avant. Qu'est-ce qui est différent ? »

« Parce que - parce qu'il est... Tommy. » S'énerva-t-elle. Les mots étaient dit, elle ne pouvait pas les retrouver. Elle ne voulait pas les retrouver.

« Donc ? »

« Je lui faisais confiance. Je- Je comptais sur lui. Je pensais le connaître. » Quelque chose dans le regard patient de Yeager poussa Lindy à la confession. Peut-être qu'elle en rajoutait. « J'ai besoin de lui. Et il m'a laissé tomber. »

 _Nous y voilà_. Un poids s'enleva de ses épaules après avoir prononcé ces mots, et c'était la première fois depuis qu'elle voyait tout clairement.

« Il m'a laissé tomber. » La douleur l'avait percuté de plein fouter comme un train à pleine vitesse, tout ce qui représentait la sécurité, tout ce qui représentait l'équilibre, c'était Tommy. Et maintenant cette illusion était brisée, massacrée par la constatation qu'il lui avait mentis comme tous les autres. Il voulait quelque chose d'elle, juste comme tous les autres.

« Il le sait. » Dit Yeager doucement. « Et il se rachètera, si tu lui en donne la chance. Je ne sais probablement pas tout à propos de lui, mais je sais ce qu'il ressent pour toi. Prends ton temps, mais ne le repousse pas pour toujours. Tommy ne refera pas la même erreur deux fois, il ne te laissera pas tomber à nouveau. »

Lindy regarda directement le plafond, le poids de la trahison de Tommy et de l'honnêteté de Yeager se liguant pour la briser. Elle voulait croire qu'il avait raison. Elle le pensait quand elle disait avoir besoin de lui, et pas seulement parce qu'il était tout ce qui lui restait, pas parce qu'il était sa meilleure chance de retrouver Sarah. Elle avait simplement besoin de lui de la plus cruelle, la plus basiquement humaine, façon. Inconditionnellement. À ce moment, elle combattait cette idée, elle l'avait combattu toute la semaine, depuis leur dernière conversation. Elle ne voulait pas s'accrocher à quelqu'un qui pourrait la briser aussi facilement que ça. Mais -

« Je ne peux pas y arriver sans lui. » dit-elle. Il ne semblait plus y avoir aucun déni à présent. Elle pourrait être capable de retrouver Sarah par elle-même, de trouver un moyen de la ramener à la maison. Mais ces années passé sans réellement vivre l'avait laissé fatigué et abattu, et Tommy avait ramener de la solidité dans sa vie. Il était sa prise sur la vraie vie, son ancre. L'idée d'abandonner ça était paralysante.

« Alors ne le fais pas. »

« Je ne sais pas si je pourrais lui faire de nouveau confiance. » Lindy n'était pas bien sûr qu'il était toujours la même personne pour elle à présent. Elle se mit à souhaiter qu'il soit en face d'elle, à vouloir voir son visage, s'assurer que les lignes de sa mâchoire étaient restées les mêmes, qu'elle connaissait toujours la personne derrière ces yeux désarmant et envoûtant.

« C'est ce que tu veux ? » Yeager haussa un sourcil. Lindy soupira de frustration.

« Je- Ouai, je le veux. »

« Alors laisse-le simplement tenter de la regagner. Ne le fais pas pour lui, fais-le pour toi. » Il lui adressa un dernier regard entendu, puis se tourna pour partir. Elle l'arrêta.

« Yeager. »

« Ouai ? »

« Pourquoi ça t'intéresse tant que ça ? »

Il sembla y réfléchir, la main restant sur la poignet.

« Je suppose que j'ai vu ce que vous avez tous les deux. Je ne pense pas que vous le réalisez, mais cette sorte de connexion est rare. Ce serait honteux de la perdre. » Et, après ça, il était partit, laissant Lindy seule avec ses pensées, et avec une vague sensation que la personne qui est capable de te blesser le plus est celle que tu as le plus besoin de pardonner.


End file.
